


The World's Greatest Romantic Comedy

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Language, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is a pretty much a loner, but one day instead of sitting alone a short boy in his history class sits with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Greatest Romantic Comedy

Sollux is a bit of a loner. He never had many friends in any of his classes, really, but his history class was the worst. He normally sat toward the back of class and never talked, except when answering questions from the teacher. To him, it was safer to keep to himself and not risk being rejected for friendship.

Today in history, it seemed no different. When he arrived in class, he headed straight for his normal seat in far back corner. When he got there, he sat down and got out his pencil and text book and prepared for another boring 90 minutes of his life he would never get back.  

While taking down the notes and homework before the bell rang for the class to start, Karkat, another, a bit more popular, boy, stomped in and dropped his stuff, a little harder than necessary, down on the desk. Karkat had never sat in the back. He didn’t really sit in the front either, but he never sat in the back. Sollux could hear him mumbling to himself and caught himself frequently looking over at him and had to force himself to try and stop.

He had always kind of admired Karkat. The way he was able to have always friends even being such an angry guy. Sollux, once again, looked over at the boy muttering swears to himself about who knows what.

“Hey, Kk, what are you tho pithed off about?” Karkat looked up at Sollux, a bit surprised that the introverted computer nerd was actually speaking to him. Karkat had found himself watching the reserved boy with different colored eyes more and more lately. He had only had one conversation with Sollux and it was not very long, but Karkat felt like he wanted to have a few more.

“What? Oh, nothing just some stupid fucking shit my friend said.” Karkat had gotten into a fight with pretty much his best friend, Gamzee, and it didn’t end very well. He didn’t want to sit around him or any complete and utter _idiots_ in his class, so he wound up in the corner with a guy he had practically never talked to.

“Well are you alright, becauthe you theem pretty affronted about it.” Sollux was actually concerned for the angry kid, especially if whatever it was that happened to him made Karkat get up and come sit over with an outcast like him.

“I’m fine. I’m not affronted or whatever you said. I’m just a little angry.” Karkat said the last bit softer, not wanting to seem like a mean person for some reason.

“Affronted means angry.” Sollux said somewhat smugly. He laughed afterword. Since when did he laugh? Oh well, Karkat laughed to, so he thought it was okay.

“Well how was I supposed to know that?” Karkat laughed along with Sollux. Fuck, his laugh was adorable. Wait. Why was he thinking that? “I’m not as smart as you.”

“You could be if you paid more attention and did not speak so much in class, Mr. Vantas. Maybe you and Mr. Captor should stop talking now.” Their history teacher, Ms. Aranea said from the front of the room. The whole class had turned to stare at the two boys in the back of the room. Their class was torn between two different types of faces. Half were giggling and the other half stared in surprise that Sollux had not only gotten in trouble, he had gotten in trouble for talking.

“Thorry Mth. Aranea.” Sollux said. “Sorry.” Karkat repeated. When she went back to her in depth lecture about the causes of the Civil War, the boys had to cover the mouths to stifle their laughter. They weren’t exactly sure what was so funny about the situation. Sollux was mostly laughing in disbelief, while Karkat was laughing at Sollux’s adorable laugh. _No, not adorable. Attractive? Maybe? Fuck, why am I thinking this? I shouldn’t be thinking this. I am not in love with the guy. Am I?_

Suddenly thoughts were racing through Karkat’s head. Was he in love with the tall brown haired computer nerd with one blue eye and one green eye? He wasn’t paying attention to anything because of these possibilities. He was only snapped back into reality by a pair of snapping fingers in front of his face.

“Huh, what?” He looked for the origin of the hand and found it belonged to Sollux.

“Are you okay, dude? You kind of thpathed out for a thecond.” Fuck, his lisp was adorable, too.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh? What were you thinking about?” _Fuck_ Karkat thought. _Of course he would ask that._

“Nothing. Just nothing.” Karkat quickly searched for something to change the subject to. He saw the answer hanging out of Sollux’s pocket. “So, what kind of music do you listen to?”

“Muthic? I doubt it’th anything you’ve ever heard of.”

“Try me.”

“Have you heard of Alithe in Chainth, Offthpring, Oathith Cake, Collective Thoul, Thublime or Incubuth?” Sollux looked over at Karkat. Why was he asking him about music? And why did he suddenly have a smile on his face?

“Oh man, I love Alice in Chains, Offspring, Oasis, and Incubus.” Karkat gave a light laugh.

“Woah, really? I can’t believe that. Everytime I tell thomeone I like thothe bandth, their reacthion ith alwayth, ‘Who are they?’ but woah finally thomeone elthe.” Now Sollux was smiling, too.

“I know right. Noody ever knows who they are. Personally, I think it’s fucking stupid for someone not to know them.” Karkat and Sollux both found it amazing that the other enjoyed the same type of music. It was all they could talk about for the rest of the class. They laughed and had fun talking to each other. With every word they each grew closer to the other.

When the bell rung to release the class, they both got up to leave. Sollux was headed for honors english and Karkat for chemistry. They were both going in the same direction, so they walked with one other until they reached Karkat’s class. Sollux had just turned to leave when he heard his name.

“Sollux.” Karkat said.

“What ith it, Kk?” Sollux turned around to face him.

“Well, uh, I was just wondering if maybe you would, um, like to maybe hang out some time.” Karkat looked at him nervously. Why was he nervous?

“Thure, Kk. I’d love to.” Sollux smiled.

“Can you come to my house Saturday?” Karkat asked shyly.

“Yeah.” Sollux quickly pulled out a piece of paper a jotted down a number, then handed it to Sollux. “Here’th my number. Tetht me your adreth and I’ll come over.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’th a date! Now, I need to go to clath or Mr. Kankri will lecture me for thirty minuteth on the importanthe of good attendenthe.” Sollux proclaimed as he walk backwards down the hall away from the door. Karkat turned and smiled. He looked at the number; there was a message underneath it.

text me 2ometiime <3

As Karkat sank into his desk, he smiled.

“I will make this the best romantic comedy of all time.” He said to himself as their teacher Mr. Dirk began the lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, the bands Sollux mentioned were Alice in Chains, Offspring, Oasis, Cake, Collective Soul, Sublime and Incubus.


End file.
